New cloths
by drade666
Summary: Cas gets new cloths and Dean likes


_**New cloths **_

"But I don't understand why what I'm wearing isn't sufficient?" Cas complained as he stared at the pile of clothing currently being handed to him by Sam.

"Look Cas just trust me these will be far more appropriate for hunting" Sam told Cas pressing the clothing closer to Cas. A heavy sigh left Cas' lips as he gave in grabbing the pile of clothing, ever since he'd become human and was now a hunter with the guys he'd had to adjust to a lot of things including doing everything the human way. Cas had to admit his trench coat that he'd always worn was getting in the way lately unlike before where he'd use his grace to simply keep it out of the way. Cas slid on the jeans then the shirt but his favourite piece was the dark wash jean jacket that Dean had picked out so he shrugged it on over the creamy coloured T-shirt then put the belt on through the loops of his black wash jeans.

Dean and Sam waited while Cas changed into the clothing Sam had picked out for him along with the jacket that Dean had chosen. Cas walked out of the washroom tugging the jacket into place then looked up at Sam and Dean with a smile as he gestured outwards with his arms. Sam looked over from his laptop giving a smile to Cas with a head nod of approval then Dean looked up from the TV, which he was watching while laying on the bed farthest from the washroom. Dean's eyes went wide as a hot coil twisted in his lower abdomen at the sight of his former angel in the typical cloths but also of him in the jean jacket that he'd picked out for him specifically. Dean stood up from the bed all focus on Cas now that was clearly seeking some kind of confirmation or discrimination of what he was wearing.

"Well?" Cas asked finally

"You look great" Dean said softly looking Cas up and down several times

"Yeah Cas you look good" Sam said simply

"Hey Sam didn't you say you needed to go to the library?" Dean asked his younger brother hoping that Sam would say yes cause right now he could feel himself beginning to harden in his jeans.

"Yeah, actually thanks for reminding me I should get going before it gets too late" Sam stated looking at his watch then gathering up his laptop to head out. After Sam left Dean walked up to Cas who was still standing in the middle of the room, Dean slid his fingers into the belt loops of Cas' jeans pulling him closer to him till their bodies pressed against one another.

"Dean?" Cas asked looking up at him with those brilliant blue eyes

"Yes?" Dean chimed as he fiddled with the belt loops making sure Cas remained pressed against him.

"Why haven't you told Sam about us yet?" Cas asked averting his gaze to Dean's chest as he fiddled with Dean's over shirt.

"I will it's just not the time yet," Dean said looking at Cas a little surprised by the sudden question.

"Do you still love me?" Cas asked concern rising in his voice

"Of course I do" Dean stated lovingly

"I thought your feelings might have changed cause I can't use my wings anymore" Cas stated sadly.

"Cas, I did like your wings…a lot but I love you" Dean told Cas as he tilted Cas' chin up to look at him.

"I love you too," Cas said back as he leaned up into a kiss from Dean, which he deepened by running his tongue along the seam of Cas' lips until he opened to him. Dean cupped the back of Cas' neck with his hand while his other hand curved around Cas' hip with Cas' own hands now around Dean's waste. Dean slowly backed them up until he was near the bed before turning Cas around towards it so he could sit down on the edge, removing his jean jacket in the process then removing his shirt over his head while Dean removed his shirts as well then crawled onto the bed as Cas leaned back. Dean nipped along Cas' jaw line to his neck then back up, his rough stubble brushing against Dean's face as Cas' hands tangled in Dean's short hair and his other hand pressed to Dean's chest as the sensations Dean was eliciting began becoming overwhelming.

"Dean…" Cas breathed out

"Hmm" Dean hummed against his skin

"Dean please, stop for a sec…" Cas pleaded

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked as he did as he was asked

"Dean I…I've never done this…. like _this _before" Cas said hinting to the fact he was human now.

"So?" Dean said tilting his head at Cas

"My vessel, when it was my vessel acted like a barrier or filter to the sensations when we'd sleep together but now…the sensations will be…well more" Cas said a little uneasily. Dean looked down at his former angel with a sympathetic smile then placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Its okay Cas…I got you" Dean whispered as his hands began to wander to Cas' waste.

Cas could feel everything so vividly as Dean caressed his bare flesh, nails scraping slightly along his abs, Dean flicking his nipple before placing his warm mouth over it to suck. Cas' back arched as Dean's knee found itself to his crotch, rubbing the sensitive flesh through the denim covering it with his head thrown back in a silent scream Cas' hands flew to Dean's forearms grabbing them. Cas dipped his head back forward as a loud moan came from his throat, his body shuddering as Dean simply kept rubbing him eventually replacing his knee with his hand to palm Cas.

"De…an…" Cas breathed out in a whine as the sensation shot through him

"It's alright Cas…it's normal" Dean assured him as he continued to massage Cas through his jeans. Dean gingerly undid Cas' jeans allowing his hand to slide inside to cup his cock in his hand, stroking upwards as pre-cum soaked a spot on to Cas' boxers while Cas tried to get used to the sensation of his skin being too hot and too tight he reached a hand down to between Dean's legs to palm him through his jeans now. Dean moaned as Cas' hand mimicked his own palming along his shaft through the denim until he could barely stand it any longer, undoing his jeans then yanking them off before climbing back on top of Cas only to discard his jeans and boxers as well. Dean held his breath in an attempt to push back his orgasm at the sight of Cas lying prone on the bed with one arm over his head and the other at his side, face flushed bright red to match his equally as flushed cock curled up to his stomach with a puddle of pre-cum leaking on to it. Dean spread Cas' thighs so he could settle between them his mouth trailing lazy kisses up his torso until he could capture Cas' mouth then he rubbed his palm flat against Cas' shaft before trailing lower, fingers brushing past his balls then coming to rest at his entrance where Dean rimmed him with a finger. Cas jerked moaning into Dean's mouth with his hips bucking upwards to meet Dean's as he ground down at the same time, his finger still rimming Cas while his other hand reached into the drawer of the nightstand to find something. Dean slid his other hand awkwardly between Cas and himself to pour the cool liquid down Cas' balls to his entrance making Cas groan as the contrast between cold and hot made him wreath.

Dean pressed his finger in after rimming Cas for a few more minutes creating a slow drag as he pulled it back out. Cas was loosing it as the sensations over whelmed his senses, heart pounding in his ears distracting him that he didn't even notice that Dean already had 3 fingers inside him until he removed them leaving Cas feeling empty and wanting. Dean spread Cas' thighs farther so he could get as close as possible to line himself up then pressed in with a single thrust forcing a groan out of Cas in the process. Dean rolled his hips after letting Cas adjust setting the rhythm but it was already clear neither of them was going to last too much longer as Cas clung to Dean he ground as deep into Cas as he could manage. Dean came first moaning as he rode it out but Cas still hadn't cum so Dean reached between them, stroking Cas gingerly he whispered in Cas' ear at the same time.

"Cum for me Cas, cum for me, I got you" Dean whispered then with that Cas came shooting on to their stomachs and Dean's hand. Dean smiled down at Cas finally pulling out of him then falling to the side with exhaustion while Cas curled up next to him contented to fall asleep right then and clean up later. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas then pulled a sheet over them before placing a kiss to the top of Cas' head making the former angel smile happily with a hum.

"I love you Cas" Dean whispered

"I love you too Dean" Cas whispered back with a sleepy yawn before drifting off in to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
